


Just say there's nothing holding you back

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Daniel thinks back to a very special day.





	Just say there's nothing holding you back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



> This started out as another chapter for the cuddling ficlets, but I thought this deserved its own podium so to speak. 
> 
> Thanks to @Dr3amingInColour for giving me the prompt for this, it's probably ended up being something totally different than you expected, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D

They’re cuddled up on the sofa in their apartment. It used to be Max’s, but after they’d been in a relationship for a year, with Daniel spending less and less time in his own apartment they’d decided to move in together. Max’s apartment was the bigger one, so the decision had been easy.

There’s blankets strewn all around them and the TV is playing softly, neither of them really paying attention to the rerun of Top Gear that’s on. Max is leaning against his side and he has an arms slung over his shoulder to keep him close. The other one is playing with Max’s fingers. His eyes fall to the swirly ‘D’ inked onto Max’s ring finger, there’s no ring glinting underneath it, Max having forgotten to put it back on after his morning shower like he does so often. He glances at his own ring finger, his own ring glinting back at him and the letter ‘M’ poking out from underneath it.

As he takes in the letters he can’t help thinking back to how all of this started, how that ‘M’ ended up on his finger. It hadn’t been anything over the top, in fact they’d been in a very similar situation as they’re in right now.

\---

He wakes up to the sound of pans clattering in the kitchen. With a rub of his hand down his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes he gets up from the bed. Grabbing a pair of joggers from the pile of clothes on the floor he makes his way through the living room and into the kitchen. The smell of food hits his nostrils as he rounds the corner of the kitchen and finds Max working at the stove. The sight that greets him is something else. Max is in nothing but a pair of boxers, his hips are moving along to a song he’s humming and he’s flipping something in a pan.

Daniel pulls a surprised sound from him as he wraps his arms around Max’s waist, mouth finding the crook of his shoulder to press a kiss there. “What you making?”

“Wentelteefjes.”

“What?” Daniel asks confused, the clearly Dutch word not something his boyfriend has taught him yet.

“Uhm, what’s it called in English... I think it’s called French toast?”

“You know how to make French toast?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I know how to cook.”

“Yeah? Tell that to the pizza you burned last weekend,” Daniel says, hiding his grin into Max shoulder from where he’s still pressed up against him.

“Just let me finish making breakfast in peace yeah,” Max says shaking his head. He’s about to untangle himself from the embrace to give Max space to work, but the other man just grabs his arms and wraps them back around himself. “I didn’t say you had to leave.”  
He presses another kiss against Max’s shoulder and lets his body move along with Max’s movements as he finishes up their breakfast.

 

They sit down on the sofa in the living room to eat their breakfast, the TV playing the morning news. They drag the duvet from their bed over to the sofa and wrap it around them as they eat their breakfast, sharing syrup sticky kisses in between bites.

A little while later as he walks back into the living room after putting away their plates he sees Max fiddling with the playstation controller. He can hear the background music from the FIFA game playing on the television and inwardly groans, he’s lost his boyfriend to FIFA it seems. But as he sits back down on the sofa, already resigned to playing games on his phone, Max throws the second controller at him.

“You know I suck at FIFA.”

“Practice makes perfect.”

“We could be practicing something else you know,” Daniel says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“Come on babe, just one game,” Max says, barely dragging his eyes away from the screen as he picks and chooses which players to add to his team. “I’ll let you fuck me in the shower if you win,” he adds with a wink.

Now that’s more like it, Daniel thinks as he picks Real Madrid just to piss the Barcelona fan in Max off.

 

He doesn’t win, of course he doesn’t he’s shit at FIFA and doesn’t play it 4 hours a day like Max, but Max still sucks him off in the shower so he isn’t exactly a sore loser about it. They’re back on the sofa now, both of them wearing a clean pair of pyjamas, Max’s hair dampening Daniel’s shirt where he’s got his head resting on his chest. The weather outside is awful, the wind howling around the apartment as rain falls down in buckets. He’d had to go out and rescue a deckchair from blowing away a little while ago, but now they’ve wrapped the duvet back around themselves tightly, whilst the television plays some new show on Netflix.

The show is pretty shit, but they sit through the next two episodes as well. As the end credits roll the the third time he’s pretty sure Max has fallen asleep on him. His chest is moving slowly underneath the hand that Daniel’s stroking underneath Max’s shirt and the warm puffs of air he breathes into Daniel’s shirt are even, leaving a slightly damp patch. He can’t help but smile down at him fondly, untangling his other arm from the duvet to let his fingers sink into Max shower fluffy hair. He lets out a content sigh, just takes in the moment and relishes it. Netflix starts playing the fourth episode of the show and he lets the noise of the characters talking lull him back to sleep as well.

 

He wakes up to another round of the end credits playing loudly, Netflix asking him about a fifth episode, he’d only slept for about an hour then. Max has somehow slumped down lower so he’s resting his head in Daniel’s lap and as he shifts around a little Daniel realises he didn’t just wake up from the loud sound of the TV, his bladder about to burst.

“Max, need to piss,” he says shaking Max’s shoulder to wake him up. Max slowly lifts his head from Daniel’s lap with a disapproving grumble, but Daniel makes his escape before Max can cling himself back to him.

As he walks back into the living room after relieving himself he finds Max walking around the living room as he talks to someone on his phone. His hair is sticking up in weird ways and he’s scratching at his stomach as he paces around.

He picks up a few of the words he’s learned over the time he’s known Max. Knows it’s Sophie on the phone when he hears Max say, “Ja mam, morgen vliegen we naar Nederland.” Something about flying to the Netherlands tomorrow. It was Max’s grandmother’s birthday and this would be the first time he’d be meeting some of his family, their busy schedules not allowing for it sooner. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to be nervous or not, he can’t say he really is, confident enough in his relationship with Max to know meeting the family will be alright.

Max smiles at him as he spots him leaning against the doorframe, pulling a funny face as he listens to his mum go on and on about something. “Ja ik weet dat het een verrassing is mama. Oké, ja tot morgen,” Max finishes off his call.

“Were you talking about asses with your mum?” Daniel asks, confused about the second part of their conversation.

“What?”

“You said something about ‘assing’.”

And the laugh that bursts from Max’s lips should probably make him feel embarrassed, but the pure joy on his face is enough to ease any of that. When Max finally pulls himself together again he explains that, no he wasn’t talking about asses with his mum, but that he was talking about the fact that him coming over was gonna be a surprise for his gran.

 

They don’t seem to leave their nest of blankets for more than a few minutes throughout the whole day. The empty cardboard box of their pizza is still lying on the coffee table in front of them, some of the dip they spilled still smudged onto the table after their haphazard wipe down and empty beer bottles are cluttered in between the mess. The Netflix show from before is back on and while the show had grown on him it still doesn’t manage to grab his attention for very long. It doesn’t seem like Max cares about it too much either, because he hadn’t even asked him to pause it as he got up to get them both another bottle of beer.

He’s a sight to behold as he walks back into the room. His joggers are slung low onto his hips, showing off some of his taut stomach. His t-shirt is all wrinkled and twisted, the neck pulled down showing off more skin and his hair is ruffled from where Daniel’s been running his fingers through it for most of the day. There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he grins at Daniel around the bag of crisps he’s got clenched in between his teeth and as Max hands him one of the bottles he can’t stop the words from falling from his lips.

“Marry me.”

 

\---

 

He can still see Max’s face in that moment. The bag of crisps falling to the floor in a loud crash as his mouth had dropped open in surprise. “Don’t be fucking with me like that.” He’d said, not ready to believe Daniel yet. And Daniel had barely been able to believe he’d said those two little words himself. He hadn’t even been thinking about marriage, let alone planned a proposal, but at that moment it just seemed right. He’d known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life lying about the house with Max, doing fuck all, all day. He’d known they’d get through whatever life decided to throw at them, because he’d seen Max at his worst and Max had seen him at his, but they were still here. Together, spending the day doing nothing, but just being them.

“Earth to Daniel?” Max spoke up, breaking him from his reverie.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted another beer. Where were you off to then?”

“Just thinking about the day I proposed.”

“Hmm, that was a good day,” Max just hums, presses a firm kiss to his lips and gets up to grab them more beers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
